SC Episode 27
ref name="sc27"STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |ふでやすかずゆき}} |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |anicoop = |assistani = |key = Key Animation :Yūji Tsuchiya Hiroki Itai Atsumi Koganemaru Masami Aida Seong Woon Ko Young Tai Yoon Cha Myoung Jun Toshiyuki Sato Eri Kojima Yuki Tsugihashi |2ndkey = Sae Akama Shuhei Fukuda Kenta Mimuro Sachiko Mori White Line Sinaion Triple A Asahi Production Art Base Ban |designcoop = Kimitaka Ito Eri Ogawa Junko Nagasawa Egyptian Arabic Dialect: :Ehab Ahmed Ebeid |3dcg = Graphic Model Cooperation: : |eyecatch = Megumi Itoi |previous = Iggy the Fool and Geb's N'Doul, Part 2 |next = Anubis, Part 1 |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is the fifty-third episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime, the twenty-seventh episode of Stardust Crusaders, and the Third episode of Egypt Arc. It covers last few pages of Chapter 189 through Chapter 192 of the manga. Summary As the Joestar group arrives in Aswan to get Kakyoin and Avdol into the hospital, the Oingo Boingo brothers whose Stands Khnum and Tohth respectively allow them to change Oingo's face and predicts the future like a zany comic book story, plan on assassinating the group for DIO. Boingo reveals to Oingo that Tohth has predicted that Jotaro, Joseph, and Polnareff will drink poisoned tea, so the two take over a cafe, just as the aforementioned three arrive. Despite Joseph's carefulness that threatens Oingo's plan to poison the group's tea, events do conspire to have them stay with Oingo and order tea. However, just as they put their lips to the cup as predicted, Iggy causes a ruckus when he steals a client's dessert, leading to Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff spitting out their drink in shock and leave to pursue the dog. The first assassination plan has been foiled. Surprised by the events, Oingo and Boingo consult Tohth again and get rich after assaulting a man and taking his money. Then, Tohth gets a second prediction and shows that Jotaro will be the victim of a bomb hidden in an orange. Thus, Oingo breaks into the group's car and tries to plant the bomb inside. However, he is caught off-guard by the return of Joseph and Polnareff, forcing him to disguise himself as Jotaro. He joins the two in the car, and both he and Boingo soon realize that while he is still disguised as Jotaro, he might be the one Tohth predicted would be affected by the bomb. After being put through hell as Joseph and Polnareff see that Jotaro is not himself this day and then have a "fun time" by forcing "Jotaro" to swallow five lit cigarettes while drinking juice and keeping the cigarettes lit. Oingo manages to escape the car and tries to run to a rock so that he can hide and change his face. However, Polnareff then throws out the orange with the bomb inside, ironically having been discouraged by Oingo himself to eat it. Oingo walks on the bomb and triggers it, and is caught in the blast with Jotaro's face on him. Boingo finally rejoins with Oingo and promises to carry on his mission, but the man they mugged earlier has returned with some thugs. As Jotaro rejoins his grandfather and Polnareff, the three see Oingo and Boingo being brought up to the hospital after the thugs beat them up. Appearances }} Commentary Trivia * Instead of "Last Train Home", "Akuyaku◇Kyōsōkyoku ~Oingo and Boingo~" was used for the ending. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes